Testing Those Red Eyes
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: You would think that with this busy lifestyle and, what appears to be a good one, I would not have time to test my butler, Sebastian. But, you do not know me. I am Ciel Phantomhive and I will reveal this demon's emotions for what they really are.
1. Kiss

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys! It's been a busy couple of weeks (sort of). So, I figured I'd throw in a filler story! This will be a chapter fic but they'll be short. I am mostly writing this fic because I can't sleep tonight. It's 1:30 in the morning and I'm so scared because I watched Paranormal Activiity and can't sleep. D8 Any ideas on how to cope with scary movies? If so, leave me a review on both the story and how you can help!

* * *

He was a great butler, really. He was always well-composed and hardly showed the true emotions that I knew brewed just beneath the surface. Can demons feel anything other than pleasure from human pain? Can they feel remorse? What about sadness? Is there anything else that makes Sebastian happy besides the frustrations of mankind and felines?

I am the great Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. I am the master of five servants and heavily doted upon by a painfully emotional, yet devout, fiancee. My life is guaranteed safety until I have completed my goals. I have a lifetime job that keeps me busy. I am wealthy beyond reason and wise beyond my years. You would think that with this busy lifestyle and what appears to be a good one, I would not have time to test my butler, Sebastian.

But then again, you do not know me.

What other emotions is his capable of? This thought has crossed my mind on occasion, but my duties for the Queen has kept me on the go for many weeks now. Now I have time to spare and I cannot find a better way other than exploring the mysteries that lie behind those blood-red eyes of his.

"Sebastian Michaelis,"

A brief moment of shock crossed the raven-haired man's face for a moment and I stifled the low chuckle that tightened in my throat. He is not accustomed to me saying his full name. He can feel surprise, I know. But to what extent? I felt my left thumb caress the royal blue jewel that rested on my right thumb. My head swam with questions and I sipped at my tea, gazing at the vibrant flowers of the west courtyard garden. In the distance I could hear Finnian singing. Sebastian glanced in the same direction as the blonde's floating tune before training his attention back to me. A cool April breeze fluttered the grayish strands of my hair as I took another sip, wallowing the tea in my mouth a moment and relishing in the warm sensation as it traveled down my throat.

"What is it, young master?" Sebastian asked now, his voice laced with mild concern. I locked my eye with his own.

"Bring me scones."

The demon frowned lightly, his pale skin only creasing just slightly. "I apologize, my lord, but eating so late into the afternoon will spoil your dinner. It is marinating as we speak."

"Tch," I scoffed and felt a pang of agitation in my chest. I set the tea down and, much to my transgression, crossed my arms and pouted much like the thirteen-year-old boy that I am. Sometimes I hated the fact that I was so young. I could manage a toy company and remain in charge of a mansion but still had my moments when my only reaction was anything but professional. I regretted my reaction. Sebastian, however, chuckled darkly.

"Do not make such a face, my lord. It is unpleasant."

I frowned now, my agitation replaced with anger at this comment. I glared up at his cocky expression before standing. It was time to wipe that smirk off his face and bring out his true emotions.

"Sebastian," I gripped my cane firmly. I felt my heart hammer in my chest but I continued nonetheless. "Kiss me."

My straight-forwardness must have taken him by surprise for his jaw fell slack only slightly and all that he could respond with was a stuttered, "E-excuse, young master?"

"You heard me," I retorted rather harshly, "I demand you kiss me."

Sebastian remained frozen for a moment before shaking his head, dismissing my request. This angered me substantially.

"I'm sorry, m'lord, but that is hardly appropriate behaviour between a master and his servant."

As he explained why he denied my request, I had already begun to finger the eye-patch that hid the mark of our contract. I saw him stiffen again and I smirked.

"If you recall, Sebastian, I am not the average master and you are not the average servant. Do as I say." I paused and lifted the patch. What used to be an exotic blue pupil was now a vibrant purple. It seemed to glow brighter as my voice became more intense.

"Kiss me."

I saw Sebastian glance around, acknowledging the fact that no one was around to see. And then, in a quick moment, he was closer. I felt a larger, warmer hand rest on the small of my back. He united our abdomens (or as best as he could despite our differences in height), and smiled deviously down at me.

"Yes, my lord."

I felt him untie my eye-patch and I watched it drop to the ground at our feet. Taking his thumb and lifting my chin up to face him, I saw a new emotion in his eyes; on his face. It was an emotion that I could not place, one that I was totally unfamiliar with. It frustrated me that I could not gather enough knowledge to conclude what it was that shimmered in his eyes.

He lowered head and crooked it to the side. His breath was hot and sweet, a tempting lure. Slowly, his lips pressed against mine, causing me to gasp in surprise. He tasted so sweet, so deceivingly innocent! I felt his lips press harder and I slowly began to respond with a similar movement. His breath was hot in my mouth and I suppressed what is best described as a moan. Perhaps he sensed it because I felt his hand run through my hair and run down my neck. Absentmindedly, I grasped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him a little closer. I felt his tongue against my lips and then in my mouth, running against my teeth and own tongue. I had no experience and was unsure what I was supposed to do. I whimpered quietly and pulled away.

"That will be enough," I muttered, hoping that the heat that I felt along my cheeks was merely the sun and not the blush that was inevitably there. Sebastian smiled and pulled out a handkerchief. I took it hesitantly before wiping his saliva from around my lips and handing it back to him quickly. As he took it, I felt the soft caress of his gloved fingers. I scoffed and moved around him, heading back for the mansion so I could indulge myself in work. I had to think of a better way to evoke emotion in Sebastian. And from this experiment, it wasn't going to be easy.

Time for Plan B.


	2. Fall

**A/N:** Chapter Two of my Testing Those Red Eyes mini-fic! Hope you like this chapter! I think it's kind of bland but good enough! CHAPTER THREE IS COMING SOON! 8D

* * *

It was a silly idea. This was not something that I would want for myself. The unnecessary pain I would need to endure just to prove a point. And this wasn't even going to benefit anyone! The only person that this point would be proven to is myself. So why did it matter so much that I do something so reckless? I sighed and stared down the concrete stairwell that led to the southern courtyard. I spotted Sebastian in the distance, scolding a cowering Finnian for God-knows-what. I trained my stony gaze to my feet and tried to make sense of my decision. There was no sense to make of it. But if I hurt myself, falling down the stairs and scraping my knee, maybe I would evoke a stronger emotion in him! The other day proved useless because he managed to compose himself while he kissed me. This time he had to show concern. He is my loyal butler, after all, and my safety is most important. If he failed at preventing my fall, then he'd feel remorse. At least, that was what I was hoping for.

Welcome to Plan B.

I looked around at my surroundings once more to make sure I was not going to be seen. I took two hesitant steps down before I purposely threw myself onto the concrete, making it look and sound as accidental as possible. I could feel my skin tear against the rough concrete but I continued my bumpy fall down. Finally, I managed to catch myself before hitting the last few steps. Standing up wobbly, I opened my mouth to call to Sebastian only to see he was already at the foot of the stairs, hurriedly approaching my shaky frame.

"Young master, are you alright?" He asked as he reached me. Before I could say anything, he had already scooped me into his arms and was proceeding to carry me inside. I looked at him suspiciously, narrowing my one uncovered eye. He glanced down at me and flashed me that same plastic smile. Ugh! Still no worthy results! Unsettled, I scowled at him and said nothing. He took me to the kitchen and set me down a wooden table. Sebastian removed his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves; he surprisingly even removed his gloves and tucked them into his trousers pocket. He turned his back to me and began searching for the medical aid supplies. Meanwhile, I had time to examine the damage I had self-inflicted.

There were numerous bloodied scrapes along my bare knees and shins. My double-breasted blazer was soiled with dirt and drying blood. My hair was tousled and I realized I had lost the top hat I had been wearing prior. I sighed and touched my face gently. I winced as my fingertips grazed over a particularly deep wound on my left cheek.

"Please, do not touch your wounds, young master. You may make them worse," Sebastian had turned around, patches of white gauze and medical tape in his hands. A small bottle of a clearish liquid was tucked between his fingers that held the medical tape. I was only mildly concerned with what it was. Setting the items down beside me, he began to prepare the bandages. As he worked, he spoke nonchalantly.

"How did you fall, my lord?"

I stiffened for a moment, not sure what to say. I relaxed almost immediately and sighed, acting as though I was frustrated at myself for my clumsiness.

"I didn't watch where I was stepping and tripped."

"Is that all?"

I trained my eyes onto Sebastian and noticed he was staring sidelong at me, that knowing smirk plastered to his face. I felt my face grow hot again as I looked away and crossed my arms and legs.

"Yes, that is all." I responded coldly. I heard the demon chuckle. He was amused and I did not like it.

The pain of my wounds was slowly becoming overwhelming and as Sebastian applied a slightly moist cloth to my cheek, I whimpered in pain. My eyes began to water and I bit my lip in pain. What was that liquid?

"It's a disinfectant, young master." Sebastian replied as if he had read my thoughts. And, for all I knew, he probably had. I scoffed and bit my tongue from snapping back or whimpering in pain again – whichever overpowered the other.

Sebastian continued to treat my wounds, being gentle with the torn skin and dirtied outfit. I sat in silence as he did so, feeling the tingling pain of the disinfectant working it's way into the wounds and killing off the potential infection. He locked eyes with me a few times only to look away and smile to himself. What was he so happy about? It was growing to frustrate me.

"There, you're all better." Sebastian began cleaning up the leftover gauze and medical tape. I noticed the bottle of disinfectant was nearly empty.

"Young master," I heard Sebastian say as I turned to leave. I stopped but did not look at him.

"What is it?" I could hear the disinterest in my voice but did nothing to stop it.

"Could you explain why you requested that I kiss you the other day?"

Immediately my face flushed and I kept my face hidden as I sighed, "It was merely a request. There was no initial motive behind it."

"I see," A pause and then a gentle sigh. "Did you enjoy it?"

My face was positively burning now! I kept my head low and mulled over the question in my head. That was a good question. Did I enjoy it? I was unsure how to answer.

"I...don't know," I muttered. No response.

"Perhaps you can tell me after another practical demonstration?"

Sebastian's voice was in front of me now and I looked up, flushed and humiliated. He caught my lips with his and I could feel his lips turn upwards into a smile. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth with the back of my already soiled sleeve.

"That will be enough, Sebastian." I growled. I moved around him quickly and headed for the kitchen exit. As I disappeared down the hallway, I heard that accursed demon chuckle.

"As you wish, my lord."


	3. Brat

**A/N:** D: This is such a short chapter! Good Lord! I'm sorry guys! Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

* * *

Indulging myself in my work seemed the only way to distract myself from the frustrations of my failed experiments to see Sebastian express himself. I have spent many nights within my study, scribbling my way through forms, writing letters to other nobles, and declining invitations to social gatherings. Absentmindedly, I was trying to come up with another idea to push Sebastian to show what he really felt beneath that calm demeanor. It was only until Sebastian had calmly placed a cup of Earl Grey tea before me that I got a most wonderful idea.

Let Plan C commence.

"Sebastian,"

The raven-haired man turned around to face me. I stared pointedly at the tea, my arms crossed in a displeased way. I glanced up to see Sebastian frowning slightly at my reaction to his placement of the tea.

"Is there something wrong with your afternoon tea?"

"Of course there is," I replied, my tone cold and snobbish. Sebastian appeared in front of my desk, a look of curiosity crossing his calm features. I smiled inwardly to myself, at least this was progress. Not even two minutes into my plan and Sebastian had already showed a look of curiosity! This was going to make up for the last two plans that had fallen flat.

"Young master, did you hear me?"

I blinked and looked up at him, momentarily confused as to what he meant. I realized then that he must have said something while I had become lost in my stupor. I shook my head slowly, regaining my defiant composure.

"I asked what problems you had with your afternoon tea."

I scoffed, "Tch, I want lukewarm tea today. And a scone. Mint, preferably."

Sebastian tried hard to keep his composure, I could tell by the flash of frustration in his eyes. I remained cold and locked eyes with him, my face betraying no kinds of traceable emotion. He nodded and took the tea from the desk. He turned around and left the room. I allowed myself the brief luxury of smiling and chuckling to myself. As I waited for Sebastian to return, I continued my work on declining a proposal from a rival company.

No sooner had I set my quill down, Sebastian had returned, a plate of mint scones in one hand, a saucer and cup of what appeared to be lukewarm Earl Grey tea in the other. I was mildly pleased with how quickly he had delivered, but this was not enough to evoke that emotion I so desired. Slowly, I examined each piece before wrinkling my nose in distaste. I felt Sebastian's eyes on me, they were confused, and I stifled the chuckle that rose like a bubble in my throat.

"I changed my mind," I spoke calmly, picking up the stack of papers I had strayed about my desk. "I want Kendal Mint Crisp cake with cherry bubble tea."

Sebastian stood there, his gaze now beginning to smolder at his master. I kept his head down, knowing that Sebastian must feel annoyed. When Sebastian slowly retreated, I looked up slowly and smiling to himself.

"How wonderful."

The remainder of the afternoon carried on in a similar manner; Sebastian would bring what me what I had requested, only to have it either turned away or a new order would be made. My butler tried his hardest to remain calm but knew since the beginning that this bratty behaviour was deliberate. Finally, after I had requested a more elaborate food item, Sebastian slammed the plate down the desk. I looked up at Sebastian, momentarily shocked, only to recover and smirk.

"Anything wrong, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled darkly, his red eyes glimmering with hatred. He moved around the desk and I turned in the plush chair to stare back. I couldn't help but feel a little afraid. This behaviour was very unlike Sebastian; I assumed I had evoked enough emotion in him to act on his own.

"It would do the young master good to eat what he has been served," Sebastian's voice was low and airy, almost breathless. My face reddened against my will and indecent thoughts bloomed within my mind; I had involuntarily twisted his words around into something much more perverse. Sebastian smirked, reading my face. Lowering himself to meet my eyes, I felt myself shrink back into my chair. Reaching out, Sebastian brushed a lock from my covered eye.

"You've got such bright eyes," Sebastian murmured, "A child's gaze."

He leaned forward then, causing me to sputter out protests. This was not how I had planned it! He had turned the tables on me and now it was I was that flustered! I felt my hands clench the leather arms of the desk chair. His nose touched mine, bumping it gently.

"Dinner will be ready soon, young master," Sebastian spoke lustfully, his sweet breath brushing against my skin. I stiffened in order to prevent a violent shudder to roll down my spine. He cupped my cheek and smiled deviously at me before standing and retrieving the dishes he had so forcefully set down. Sebastian then turned and left me to my thoughts. As soon as I sensed he was far enough away, I did the single-most childish thing I could have ever done; needless to say, I was not proud of it.

I whined and stamped my foot.


	4. Slumber

**A/N: First things first, I KNOW that Sebastian doesn't sleep but in this fic, Sebastian is capable! I understand he states that he cannot sleep, but I wanted it this way to better fit this chapter. (: Enjoy! Chapter five coming soon!**

**

* * *

**

After the noneffective event of provoking Sebastian, my nightmares began to rage within my mind at night. They were memories of what used to be, what was lost, and I often found myself waking and covered in cold, damp sweat. They were not of such severity as to call Sebastian in, and so my nights continued to be fitful and tiresome.

The days became longer and seemed to drag on relentlessly; I could feel my eyelids growing heavy and my head lolling to the side every so often. Mind you, Sebastian, being the "loyal" and "caring" butler he is, checked on my well-being frequently, but I continued to insist that I was fine and there was no use in asking such useless questions. Eventually he had resigned himself to silently wondering what was the matter instead of going through the same agitated conversation. He knew I was tired but I was too stubborn to admit it to anyone other than myself.

The workload seemed to get higher and higher and I almost felt as though I was drowning in it. I had proposals I needed to write, cases that must be overseen for Her Majesty, and the daily frustrations of the screw-ups of my other servants during the day. My fuse was shorter than usual and I knew that if anyone rubbed me the wrong way there would be severe repercussions. My fatigue was enough to distract me from thinking of any other ideas for get Sebastian to show any kind of real emotion. But the more I tried to think about it, the more frustrated I became. I could inflict pain upon myself but still couldn't evoke a reaction, whereas just one glance at a feline could send that man swooning!

I tried not to think about it too much.

I was sitting in my study, still working to salvage my dying dignity in work when I felt myself growing more and more weary. My eyelids felt like lead and my neck was soft like jelly. I felt myself doze off, only to snap suddenly up when my chin bumped down against my chest. I started and looked around, momentarily embarrassed that someone had seen. Feeling no detectable presence, not even Sebastian, I allowed myself to slump against my desk. It would only be five minutes of rest, after all..

I felt myself being lifted what seemed seconds later. I was determined to keep my eyes shut for I already knew who was responsible for moving me in such a fluid manner and I did not want to hear his snide remarks about my falling asleep amongst my work. I heard Sebastian's breathing in my ear as he kept me close to his chest. His breath was cool and sensual, a hot prickling feeling made it's way down my spine and I bit my tongue to prevent from gasping quietly. He chuckled lightly and my heart fluttered. He must know that I was faking slumber now. Still, that did not prevent me from continuing my masquerade. And he continued to believe it as he walked to wherever it was he was taking me. No doubt to my own bedroom. His steps were light and confident before he stopped suddenly. I felt the arm that supported my shoulders shift as he opened the great oak door. I heard a door close and chose to sneak a peak at where it was that he had brought me.

Sure enough, I recognized my neatly made bed - this time, the bedspread had already been taken down for me, pillows fluffed and all! It angered me just a bit but quickly resigned myself as soon as I felt my body press against the cool mattress. I felt him quickly and lightly remove my shoes before he tucked me away beneath the soft duvet. Sleep seemed the best solution to avoid his mocking gaze.

I woke up most refreshed and in what could be seen as a good mood. My head was cleared and I wondered why there had been no nightmares. Perhaps my exhaustion finally defied it? Maybe fate has smiled down on me this time? I didn't know, regardless. All that I knew was that I was extremely comfortable and felt lighter than before. I wriggled my feet beneath the duvet for good measure before feeling a kind of warmth covering my left hand. I looked over to see Sebastian sitting in a chair beside my bed, his head resting on the edge of the mattress and his gloved hand holding onto mine. Surprise rendered me speechless and I just stared, perplexed, at this unusual sight. I gazed at his peaceful expression, his face relaxed and his mouth just slightly ajar. His breathing was soft and slow - the breathing of slumber. I couldn't think about anything other than this predicament, this strange occurrence. What was I supposed to do? I felt myself growing flustered but I calmly told myself that this was just an incident. Sebastian was just caring for me, as what any butler should do. Suddenly, I felt a grin creep along my face, turning my lips upward in elation. Sebastian cared! This was genuine vulnerability and care! Excited that I had evoked such a vague emotion unintentionally, I squeezed his hand and watched him sleep. I could allow him to keep his dignity and I could pretend I was asleep in order to allow him to wake up and pretend he hadn't fallen asleep while holding my hand, but I was a man of too much dignity to allow a servant to have such an easy victory. So, I shook him and as he opened his eyes, momentarily confused, I could see the surprise and the brief look of innocence in them. He looked almost adorable. I smiled deviously, not bothering to hide the glee as I spoke.

"Have a nice nap, Sebastian?"


End file.
